Nick saves SickyPoo!
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: Ha! I wrote this for my SICK sister to cheer her up. Since she LOVEs the Veggie Tales and Nick. Oh, an her nickname right now from me.. is SickyPoo! hehe enjoy and review!


**Nick saves Sicky-poo **

**By: Gabby**

**A/N: Hey ya'll I thought since being the nice sister I am… I would do this for my sick sister.. When I was sick, she didn't do it.. But I thought I would.. I'm nice… here ya go Sicky-poo… hehe **

**Get well soon Sar'!**

**Luv Gabby**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Yes. I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes." Nick paused on the phone. "Let me pick up some stuff. Ok bye."**

"**Hey Nick. Where ya headed to?" Sara asked as she came in the break room. **

"**Somewhere. I'll be back." Nick said rushing out the door.**

"**Hmm. Gil, do you know where he's going?"**

"**I don't know." Grissom mumbled as he looked up from his crossword puzzle **

"**but he better be back before our shift starts."**

"**yeah" Sara nodded "hey you wanna go get some coffee? that new Tim Hortins opened up down by the speedway a few blocks up."**

"**I guess" Grissom laid his puzzle down and followed Sara out the door.**

**As soon as they got up, Grissom and Sara headed toward the Lab parking lot to go to the new Tim Hortins for Coffee. While going to the coffee shop, they spotted Nick further ahead. They decided to follow him and see what he was up to. **

**As they were following Nick at a distance, they noticed he pulled over at a grocery store. They followed him in and kept their distance. It was very James Bond like. Hugging the grocery racks, slow steps, they both felt like stalkers. But they both thought it was very much James Bond like. **

**After about 10 minutes of following Nick around the store while he got boxes of Saltines, Apple Juice, Orange Juice, and a Veggie Tales CD. **

**Grissom and Sara looked at each other. Veggie Tales? That was really unrepentant of Nick, the all-country listener. Well, this was now a mystery. To them. At least.**

**Nick was checking out his stuff at the cash register. Grissom and Sara followed close but not too close, feared of being caught snooping.**

**They followed him to the parking lot, where they all went to their respective vehicles. Nick pulled out first. Then they did.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**So, what the heck do you think Nick is doing?" Sara asked.**

"**I don't know, but it doesn't look like he's been sick." Grissom said, thinking of how Nick has been acting.**

"**Well, maybe he has a person who's sick at his house?" **

"**A friend?" Grissom said.**

"**No. A girlfriend." **

"**Hmmmm. Maybe." **

"**Yeah. I think it might be. He's been leaving on time, and hasn't been pulling doubles for awhile. Must be a good girlfriend." Sara said.**

"**Well, would it help if I was a better boyfriend? Make you leave on time, and make you NOT pull doubles or triples?" Grissom said smiling.**

"**You're the best boyfriend ever. Just, don't bring me home anymore Chocolate Grasshoppers when I'm sick." Sara said laughing. **

"**I thought you'd like them." Grissom said.**

"**Well, just bring me some chocolate covered cherries. I'll be fine." **

"**Ok." **

**They drove for 15 more minutes. Then they seen Nick make a right turn down central boulevard. Again, they followed. Nick pulled up to a house that was defiantly not his. **

**As soon as Nicky got the supplies out of the Denali, and unlocked the door to the nice little house on the corner, Sara got out of the Denali and snuck over to the window where she could see everything.**

"**Sara! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Grissom yelled-whispered, getting out of the Denali.**

"**I wanna see what's going on!" Sara said.**

"**Doesn't that make you feel like a peeping tom?" Grissom asked her.**

"**Hell ya I do!"**

"**Whatever." Grissom rolled his eyes.**

"**Look Gil. Who's that?" Sara asked pointing to the woman who was receiving hugs from Nick.**

"**I have to figure, that's his Girlfriend." **

"**Ok smarty pants."**

"**What? You asked. I answered." Grissom said.**

"**Yeah. Lets just keep looking." Sara said.**

"**I don't feel right doing this. Remember what Nigel Crane did?" **

"**Well, go sit in the vehicle then." Sara said keeping her attention on not getting caught. She seen another window, so she moved swift like those James Bond movies she seen with Grissom. **

'**Oh dear lord. I shouldn't have let her watch those movies' Grissom thought, while putting his hand over his eyes. If they got caught…….. No. He shook his head. They wouldn't get caught. Not if Sara was careful.**

"**Gil! Come look at this!" Sara said as Grissom was carefully making his way over to where Sara was.**

**He peered inside the window and saw Nick emptying out the sack of groceries.**

**First, Nick pulled out the cans of chicken noodle soup. Campbell's brand. 'Man, he knows how to pick the right soup.' Grissom thought. Next, Nick pulled out the Orange and Apple juice. He showed the woman it, and then put it in the fridge. Then, the Saltines came out.**

"**Oh man. I could LIVE on those." Sara suddenly said.**

"**How about on our way home, I'll buy you a few boxes." **

"**I love you. Did I tell you that?" Sara paused. "Just remember to leave the Chicken Noodle soup out of my food." Sara winked.**

"**Yes dear." Grissom smiled. He was defiantly happy. Happier than he had ever been in his life. Happier. With Sara.**

**They turned their attention back on Nick and the groceries and the mystery woman.**

**That's when Nick pulled out the cd. THE cd…. **

**The VEGGIE TALES cd!**

"**I wonder who the veggie tales fan is?" Sara asked. **

"**Maybe she is." Grissom paused. "Who knows."**

**They turned their attention back to Nick again. He walked over to the cd player under the counter and pop in THE cd. He switched the track to number 5. Then a song came on… It went like this:**

Narrator: "One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one  
of his deepest fears ..." 

Larry: "If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south,  
that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad." 

Archibald: "I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad?" 

Larry: "That'd be too bad. If my lips said "adios, I don't like you I  
think you're gross," that'd be too bad, I might get mad." 

Archibald: "That'd be too bad, you might get mad?" 

Larry: "That'd be too bad. If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and  
took my tooth, that'd be too bad, I'd call my Dad." 

Archibald: "That'd be too bad, you'd call your Dad?" 

Larry: "That'd be too bad." 

Archibald: "Hold it. Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what  
you're saying is that if your lips left you ..." 

Larry: "That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my  
Dad. That be too bad." 

Archibald: "That'd be to bad?" 

Larry: "That'd be too bad." 

Archibald: "Why?" 

Larry: "Because I love my lips." [Scatting 

Archibald: "Oh my ... This is more serious than I thought. Larry, tell  
me, what do you see here?" 

Larry: "Um, that looks like a lip." 

Archibald: "And this?" 

Larry: "It's a lip!" 

Archibald: "And this?" 

Larry: "It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip lip lip! It's a lip, it's a  
lip, it's a lip lip lip! It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip lip lip.  
Liiiiiiiiiiiips. Lip lip lip." 

Archibald: "Larry, tell me about your childhood." 

Larry: "When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold and  
they turned blue. What could I do?" 

Archibald: "They turned blue, what could you do?" 

Larry: "Oh they turned blue. On the day I got my tooth I had to kiss my  
Great Aunt Ruth. She had a beard ... and it felt weird." 

Archibald: "My, my. She had a beard and it felt weird?" 

Larry: "She had a beard. Ten days after I turned eight, got my lips  
stuck in a gate. My friends all laughed. And I just stood there until  
the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to  
spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got  
stung by a bee - right on the lip - and we couldn't even talk to each  
other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and  
when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish and I only knew like  
three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the  
word for lip: Oofta." 

Archibald: "Your friends all laughed ... Usta? How do you spell that?" 

Larry: "I don't know." 

Archibald: "So what you're saying is that when you were young ..." 

Larry: "They turned blue, what could I do? She had a beard and it felt  
weird. My friends all laughed ... Oofta!" 

Archibald: "I'm confused ..." 

Larry: "I love my lips!" [Scatting 

Narrator: "This has been Silly Songs With Larry. Tune in next time to  
hear Larry say ..." 

Larry: "Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose?" 

Archibald: "Oh, look at the time!" 

**Then, by a miracle, it stopped. The woman was laughing, and Sara was STILL dancing even thought the song was over. **

"**Sara! Stop it! You're driving me crazy!" Grissom said.**

"**I thought you liked me crazy Grissom." Sara paused. "Crazy on a case, Crazy on a break….. Crazy in bed." Sara giggled. **

"**Saaaaraaa! Please, I'm begging you! And yes, a crazy you is ok." Grissom said. **

"**Ok, ok. We can go now." **

"**Yes, before they catch us." Grissom said while making his way back to the driver's side of the Denali. **

**They left as secretly as they left. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-2 dayss later-**

"**I swear, I had sooo much fun! Who knew the Veggie Tales could be so awesome?" Sara said sitting across from Grissom at the local diner a few blocks from the lab.**

"**Yeah, and well, it was ok." Grissom mumbled. **

"**Yep." Sara said right before her beeper went off. "Um, that's Robbins. I'm wanted in autopsy." She started pulling out her money, but Grissom put a hand on her arm.**

"**I got this."**

"**Ok. I guess."**

**They both got up after paying the food bill, and walked out of the restaurant. **

**While walking out, they ran into Nick and his girlfriend they seen just 2 dayss ago.**

"**Hey Nicky. What's up?"**

"**Nothing much. You?"**

"On my way to autopsy. Other than that, nothing really." Sara said.

"**Oh. Oh, guys, this is Hanna. Hanna, this is Sara and Grissom. Sara, Grissom, Hanna, my girlfriend. Grissom's my supervisor, and Sara is like a sister to me." Nick introduced them to each other.**

"**How nice to meet you guys! Nick's said a lot of things about you two!" Hanna said. As soon as she seen their reactions she laughed. "Its all good."**

"**Well, I hate to cut this short, but we gotta get going. She has a meeting in about 1hr and a half, so we thought we'd grab a bite to eat before then." **

"**We're just heading in. See ya in a bit Nick." Sara said.**

"**See ya Sara. Grissom." Nick said opening the door for Hanna. **

**After they went in, they let out a breath of relief.**

"**That was close." Sara said.**

"**Yeah."**

**As soon as they got to the Denali, they seen a paper and something under the windshield. Sara picked it up. **

"**Its to us. It's a cd." Sara said.**

"**Hmmm." **

**Grissom got in, started the Denali when Sara decided to put the cd in and push play.**

**The cd started up as soon as they pulled out. It went like this:**

Narrator: "One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one  
of his deepest fears ..." 

Larry: "If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south,  
that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad."

**Oh, for wishful thinking and hoping.**

**They'd been caught. But, they didn't see the note. **

**Grissom and Sara,**

**Hope you like the cd. When we seen Sara dancing to the song, it was crazy. We were laughing so hard. Made our day brighter. Sara, keep on watching the James Bond movie Sara. You'll be a good James Bond impersonator one day!**

**Yours truly,**

**Nick and Hanna**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Here ya go Sar…. Your fav song is on here! Hehe Get well soon!Gabby**


End file.
